1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a repairing method for a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a method for repairing an uneven defect on a liquid crystal display panel caused by a gravity issue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the progress of science and technology has led to small, effective, and portable intelligent information products, display devices have played an important role in modern society. In recent years, display devices have undergone great improvements in the areas of high performance, quality, larger size, and lower cost. TFT-LCDs have characteristics of thinness, lightness, and low power consumption and are expected to have in the future a large market as a display device to replace CRTs. It is an important subject to develop a fabrication technique for realizing high achievement and low prices of TFT-LCDs.
Generally, the liquid crystal display panel is erectly placed, and gravity will change the internal pressure balance of the liquid crystal display panel. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of an erectly placed liquid crystal display panel according to the prior art. The liquid crystal display panel 100 has two glass substrates 10 and 12, and the liquid crystal 16 is filled between the glass substrates 10 and 12 and is encapsulated by a sealing area 14. When the liquid crystal display panel 100 is erectly placed, three kinds of forces, which are shown as F1, F2, and F3 in FIG. 1, are exerted onto the bottom region 18 of the liquid crystal display panel 100. The arrows indicate the directions of F1, F2, and F3. The first force F1 is caused by a pressure difference between the liquid crystal 16 in the liquid crystal display panel 100 and the outside environment. The second force F2 is caused by the capillarity of the liquid crystal 16. The third force F3 is caused by the gravity of the liquid crystal.
When the sum of the pulling forces F1 and F2 is larger than or equal to the pushing force of F3, the liquid crystal 16 in the liquid crystal display panel 100 is in a pressure balanced condition, and the images can be normally displayed. If the sum of the pulling forces F1 and F2 is smaller than the pushing force of F3, a gravity mura will happen at the bottom region 18 of the erectly placed liquid crystal display panel 100, and seriously worsen the image quality.